comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Emiya Shirou
{ Storia } Shirō Emiya è il protagonista di Fate Stay Night. All'apparenza è un normale sedicenne, ma la presenza in lui di Avalon (il fodero dell'Excalibur) gli ha permesso di sviluppare un proprio circuito magico. Suo padre Kiritsugu non ha potuto insegnargli i suoi segreti, dal momento che era morto molto presto, quindi l'unica abilità di Shirō è il Trace On (rinforzo e proiezione), ovvero la capacità di analizzare e ricreare gli oggetti: infatti, già all'inizio della serie, lo vediamo alle prese con televisori e altri oggetti che si diletta a riparare. La sua natura mite e altruista lo porta a fidarsi sempre degli altri e ad impegnarsi anima e corpo in ogni lavoro che svolge. È anche un tipo molto ingenuo, e sono in molti ad approfittare della sua generosità, primo fra tutti Shinji, il fratello di Sakura. Quando entra in contatto con la Guerra del Santo Graal si trova del tutto impreparato a prendervi parte, e solo l'intervento di Saber lo salva dall'attacco, potenzialmente mortale, di Lancer. Il suo livello di preparazione è talmente basso che non è neppure in grado di far passare il suo Servant dalla forma spirituale a quella fisica, il che costringe Saber a rimanere sempre in forma umana. Decide di prendere parte alla Guerra non per conquistare il Santo Graal, ma per impedire agli altri Servant di accrescere la loro forza divorando le anime degli esseri umani (e forse per poter svolgere finalmente quel ruolo di difensore della giustizia che tanto desiderava). Trova subito la collaborazione di Tōsaka Rin, una sua compagna di scuola, che oltre ad assisterlo nella guerra lo aiuta a sviluppare la sua unica abilità di mago. Grazie a ciò, Shirō diventa in grado di modificare la struttura degli oggetti (per esempio tramutare un'asta di legno in una di ferro) e di generarli dal nulla semplicemente pensandoli. La sua natura a voler difendere il prossimo, unita alla sua incrollabile avventatezza, lo metterà più volte in situazioni di pericolo, dalle quali riuscirà ad uscire un po' con le sue forze un po' con l'aiuto di Rin e Saber. Malgrado viva da solo nella grande villa di famiglia gode sempre della compagnia di Sakura, una sua compagna di scuola, e della sua invadente professoressa, Taiga Fujimura. Nello scenario Fate il rapporto fra lui e Saber all'inizio è abbastanza difficile, ma con l'andare del tempo fra i due nasce un sentimento che sfocerà poi nell'amore, al punto che Shirō desidererà per un momento di ottenere il Santo Graal per dare una nuova vita a Saber ed averla sempre accanto a sé. Sempre in questo scenario il ragazzo ricaricherà il mana a Saber, esauritosi a causa dell'evocazione incompleta, avendo un rapporto sessuale con lei come suggeritogli da Rin. Il loro amore raggiungerà l'apice prima della battaglia finale contro Gilgamesh quando i due faranno l'amore di propria spontanea volontà a casa di Shirō. I suoi ideali incrollabili, eredità del padre adottivo, in futuro lo porteranno a stipulare un contratto con il mondo per poter così proteggere più persone possibili facendolo diventare l'Archer della quinta guerra. La sua abilità con il Trace-On cresce esponenzialmente con il passare del tempo e riesce a ricreare prima una copia dell'Excalibur, la Caliburn con cui insieme a Saber eliminerà Berserker e poi anche una copia di Avalon con cui i due si difendono dal primo attacco di Gilgamesh. Però alla fine anche il ragazzo capisce che l'amore tra lui e Saber è destinato a non potersi coronare perché le loro due esistenze appartengono a tempi differenti ma ambedue prima di lasciarsi hanno imparato che era inutile voler cambiare il passato quando si era fatto il massimo per renderlo il migliore possibile { Storia - Unlimited Blade Works } Nello scenario Unlimited Blade Works il suo rapporto con Saber è molto meno intimo a favore di quello con Rin che lo tratterà in modo più aperto ed affettuoso non facendogli mancare il proprio supporto nei momenti peggiori. Sia nel videogioco che nel manga ad un certo punto l'incantesimo di comando gli viene sottratto da Caster con il Rule Breaker ma mentre nel videogioco Saber diventa la Servant di Rin stringendo un nuovo patto nel manga lo riacquista automaticamente dopo la sconfitta dell'avversaria. Il suo amore per Rin, ricambiato, si rafforza grazie alle lotte che i due affrontano insieme. I due arrivano anche a fare l'amore, in modo che Rin possa passare parte del suo circuito magico a Shirō e risvegliare così i suoi poteri. Archer, che si era liberato dal controllo di Rin, attacca Shirō per potersi liberare dal peso delle sue scelte errate del passato così che uccidendo se stesso da giovane non avrebbe fatto quella fine. Shirō però riesce a convincerlo che la strada da lui scelta, ovunque lo porterà, è quella fatta con il cuore e quindi quella giusta facendolo rinunciare allo scontro. Nel successivo scontro con Gilgamesh la sua abilità nel Trace-On lo renderà capace di creare una propria versione dell'Unlimited Blade Works, il Reality Marble con cui sconfiggerà il Re degli eroi. Verrà salvato dal ritorno di Gilgamesh da Archer, ormai sicuro che il rapporto con Rin lo possa fare diventare una persona migliore di quella che è lui. Nel "True Ending", dopo che Saber ha distrutto il Sacro Graal, Shirō deciderà di accettare la proposta di Rin e seguirla all'Associazione dei Maghi dove diventerà il suo apprendista { Storia - Heaven's Feel } Nel terzo scenario, Heaven's Feel, avrà il duro compito di scontrarsi con Zōken che è in grado di controllare le persone tramite dei vermi. Qui è Sakura la sua compagna principale perché ben presto Saber verrà sconfitta e consumata da una strana ombra che la trasformerà in Dark Saber. Sakura è profondamente innamorata di lui e decide che la sua Servant Rider dovrà proteggerlo ad ogni costo. Sakura intanto è andata a vivere con lui assieme a Rider e la ragazza non riesce a resistere al continuo impulso di fare suo Shirō e i due ragazzi copulano diverse volte. Durante uno scontro con Zōken, nel tentativo di salvare Ilya perderà il braccio sinistro che Archer, morente, si offrirà di rimpiazzare col suo, dicendogli però di utilizzarlo attentamente perché un uso eccessivo avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. Dopo aver scoperto che Sakura è una delle chiavi per ottenere il Sacro Graal decide di rinnegare i propri ideali e per salvare la ragazza che ama è deciso anche a sacrificare il mondo intero. Rider accorre in suo soccorso quando una Sakura impazzita ed irriconoscibile lo attacca e così i due stringono un'alleanza per salvare la ragazza. Grazie al braccio di Archer le sue abilità con il Trace-On sono eccezionali e riesce a ricreare sia il Nine Lives di Berserker che la Jeweled Sword Zelretch. Durante lo scontro con Dark Saber crea il Rho Aias e con l'aiuto di Rider riesce ad eliminarla tramite il pugnale di Azoth, liberandola da questa esistenza maledetta. Shirō così riesce ad avvicinarsi a Sakura e la libera dal legame con il Sacro Graal creando il Caster's Rule Breaker. Nel "True Ending" dopo aver sconfitto Zōken è pronto a sacrificarsi distruggendo il Sacro Graal ma Ilya lo salva tramite l'incantesimo Heaven's Feel ed è lei a distruggerlo in nome della vera giustizia che Zōken non aveva mai conosciuto. Il "Normal Ending" di questo scenario è l'unico dove Shirō perde la vita distruggendo il Sacro Graal Nella versione per PS2 del videogioco, Realta-Nua, è presente un finale aggiuntivo in cui Shirō si risveglia su un prato e viene accolto da Saber che lo conduce ad Avalon dove i due potranno trascorrere l'eternità insieme { Scheda Personaggio } Nome : Shirou Emiya Origine : Fate Stay Night Genere : Umano Classificazione : Master / Servant Archer Età : 16 ( Master ) / Una ventina ( Servant ) Poteri e Abilità : Elevata Forza - Velocità - Resistenza - Durabilità - Agilità - Trace On ( Potere magico di analizzare qualunque oggetto che egli tocca . Il Trace On non solo può analizzare qualunque oggetto, ma può anche potenziarli o modificarne l'elemento, infatti nell'anime trasforma un semplice bastone di legno in una mazza di ferro . Vi è anche una terza abilità del Trace On, l'abilità principale che userà Shirou nelle vesti di Archer, ovvero la materializzazione di qualsiasi arma presente nella propria mente, potrà infatti materializzare qualunque arma esistente al mondo copiandone qualsiasi effetto, ma il Trace On non copia solo le armi ma anche lo stile di combattimento, come dimostra Shirou più volte nel film " Unlimited Blade Works " il quale cambia stile a seconda delle armi che impugna . ) - Creazione di Barriere Dimensionali ( Shirou è in grado di materializzare " Unlimited Blade Works " dove sono contenute tutte le copie originali delle armi da lui tracciate, le quali continuano a riprodursi all'infinito . ) - Telecinesi ( Shirou dimostra di avere questo potere quando contro Gilgamesh materializza una massa di spade che tiene sospese in aria, per poi scagliarle tutte sull'avversario ) - Incantesimo di Evocazione ( Shirou riesce a usare un incantesimo di evocazione per richiamare il proprio Servant ) - Incantesimo di Comando ( Con questo incantesimo si può partire qualsiasi ordine al proprio Servant, il quale svolgerà senza contradizione . Solo per 3 volte è possibile usare questo incantesimo ) Raggio d'azione : Un paio di kilometri Velocità : Super Sonica Durabilità : Elevata Forza : Un paio di Tonnellate Potenza distruttiva : Grosso edificio Resistenza : Città Equipaggiamento Standard : Kanshou e Bakuya ( Due lame corte, una bianca e una nera, con entrambe il simbolo dello Yin e dello Yang sull'elsa ) Caladbolg ( Spada con lama a spirale che viene adattata a freccia per l'arco di Archer / Shirou ) - Excalibur ( La leggendaria spada di Re Arthù, in questo caso Saber che viene materializzata grazie al Trace On ) - Nine Lives ( Spada copiata da Berseker, ovvero Hercole. Una spada che si presenta grozza e rozza , altamente devastante . ) Punto debole : Il suo elevato senso di giustizia Intelligenza : Normale { Attacchi } Excalibur : Dopo aver visto Saber usare più volte Excalibur, Shirou è in grado di copiarla, riproducendola perfettamente, insieme allo stile di Saber nel maneggiarla . In Fate Kailed, Ilya nei panni di Archer, usa il Trace On per copiare Excalibur all'Altair Saber, per poi usare persino il suo attacco più potente, ovvero " Excalibur " . Ciò fa pensare che tale abilità ne sia in possesso anche Shirou, visto che lui e Archer sono la medesima persona. The Fake Spiral Sword : Archer tramite il suo Trace On materializza una spada con la lama a spirale e un arco . La spada si adatta a diventare freccia, caricata di mana per poi esser scagliata contro l'avversario. All'impatto la freccia crea una massiccia esplosione . The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens : Un forte scudo magico che protegge Shirou / Archer da forti attacchi fisici . La difesa evocherà un muro composta da sette petali lucenti che sarà simile, in consistenza, ad una parete di metallo e coprirà un'area circolare di 3 metri di diametro direttamente di fronte alla mano tesa di Shirou . One Hundred Arrows Strike : Tecnica utilizzata solo il Heaven's Feel . Shirou materializza la spada di Berseker, per poi colpire l'avversario con nove colpi di spada in sequenza contro il bersaglio, vibrati a grande velocità e con forza massima.L'arma, una volta eseguita questa combinazione , si sgretola. The Flying Dance of Kanshou and Bakuya : Tramite questa tecnica, Shirou / Archer scaglia Kanshou e Bakuya verso un bersaglio o verso il nulla. Il forte legame con queste due lame permette ad esse di virare improvvisamente traiettoria una volta durante il lancio, rischiando di confondere l'avversario sulla metodologia di difesa dalla loro avanzata . Unlimited Blade Works : Shirou / Archer dopo la pronuncia di una formula magica, un cerchio magico dai piedi si espande per 50 metri circa, trasportando chiunque sia al suo interno nella dimensione immaginaria del soggetto.La dimensione si presenta come un terreno arido su cui si posano infinite spade, mentre il cielo è colorato di arancio e vi sono dei grandi ingranaggi fluttuanti che ruotano . Shirou / Archer può usare tutte le armi che si trovano in quella dimensione, ed ha il potere di sollevarle alcune per poi scagliarle contro il suo avversario .